


Sometimes The Past Comes Back To Haunt You

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Established Relationship, Lisa and Ben, M/M, Season Ten., Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years later, Dean runs into two people he never thought to see again, Lisa and Ben.<br/>And when Sam notices them too, he feels threatened in his relationship with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes The Past Comes Back To Haunt You

A heavy sack of rock salt tucked awkwardly under each arm, Dean hummed happily as he made his way back to the Impala, as content as a Winchester could be with the Mark of Cain still imprinted on his flesh.  
Compared to how demoniacally he'd been acting right up to a couple of months ago, things were as smooth as the silver tongue of a used car salesman.

But just to demonstrate that a feel good Winchester was an anomaly in the space-time continuum, Fate decided to set things right.  


Dean turned the corner to find himself face to face with two people he'd hoped never to run into again, not because he disliked or hated them, just the contrary; because he'd once felt fondness and concern for them.

If he hadn't braked to a halt, he'd have mowed them both down, the oversized bags of salt under his arms bulky as two battering rams.  
“Uh... sorry, “ he managed to mutter, keeping his face expressionless. Internally though, his gut was twisting with guilt and regret.

"No, it's okay,“ Lisa laughed, the small lines around her eyes a little more deeply etched, but then more than three years had passed since Dean had last set eyes on her. “We weren't looking where we were going.”  
His gaze went to her son. Ben had grown, as tall as his mom now, any remnants of puppy fat left far behind, exposing the lean features of the young man he'd soon become.

Dean found himself wanting to ask so many questions. How were they managing? Was Ben happy? Was she?  
But he'd relinquished any right to know when he'd left.  
Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined running into them again. If he was totally honest, he hadn't given them any thought at all, too caught up in the myriad of problems he and his brother had to deal with on a daily basis.

 

Just to complicate matters, he glimpsed Sam crossing the street, bags of supplies dangling from both hands. He'd clearly recognised the twosome, for he stopped mid-stride, eyes coming to rest on his elder brother's face, his expression going from shocked to a mix of empathy and annoyance.

Lisa cocked her head at Dean, who wasn't making any effort to remove himself and let her pass.  
“Sorry,“ Dean apologized catching her impatient eye and moving to the side. “These bags are so fricking heavy, they're kinda weighing me down,” he added, knowing how idiotic the words must sound.  
Lisa gave him a quizzical glance before continuing on, while Ben ignored him completely.

He was tempted to turn and give then one last look, but he didn't. Sam had reached his side and Dean didn't want his brother to come to any misguided conclusions.

“Dean. Was that...?”  
“Yeah. Lisa and Ben.”

Sam pursed his lips, and Dean sighed, knowing exactly what was going though his brother's mind.  
“Let's get this stuff back to the Impala before my arms fall off,” he said, taking a firmer hold of the heavy sacks.

Sam nodded and before long the supplies were stowed away in the car's ample trunk. The younger man rested his arms on the roof of the car while he waited for Dean to get to the driver's door.

Dean threw him a quick glance.  
He realised Sam was as freaked by the chance encounter as he himself was, but for entirely different reasons. “It isn't what you think.”  
“And just what AM I thinking?” the younger Winchester replied.

Dean mirrored his brother's stance, arms resting on the opposite side of the roof. “You're thinking I'm regretting having left them.”  
Sam cocked his head, waiting. 

“Well, I don't,” Dean declared emphatically. ”Going to them in the first place was a mistake, especially as I only did it 'cos you made me promise.  
I was gonna lose you to Lucifer and the Cage, dude! I'd have promised you anything if it could've given you a crumb of comfort.”

“I know,” Sam replied earnestly. “ But then you grew fond of them. I'm not bitching here, Dean. I meant it when I said I wanted you to have the apple-pie life.”  
Dean couldn't deny it, he had grown fond of them, especially Ben, but there was no comparison to what he felt for Sam.

“I saw your face back there, Dean,“ Sam observed. “And I get it, I do. If I saw Jess walking past, I'd feel the same. Difference is, Jess is dead and no amount of recrimination is gonna bring her back..... but Lisa and Ben ….!”

 

That's when Dean had heard enough.  
He wished he could turn back the clock and take a different route back to the Impala, so he wouldn't have encountered a moment from his past, but that was impossible, so he had to contain the damage as regarded his brother.

“Get in the car, Sam!”  
He had just folded his long legs into the seat when Dean was on him, his mouth hard on Sam's, taking his breath away with the unexpectedness of it.  
Sam remained rigid at first, then as always when Dean touched him, he melted into his big brother.

After a minute Dean pulled away, eyes ablaze.  
“You don't get to tell me how I feel, Sam. If there was ever anything between me and Lisa, it no longer exists.  
There's nothing that can compete with my feelings for you; nothing ever has, nor ever will. Look at me,“ he said as Sam's eyes swivelled to the side. “I was surprised to see them, is all.  
And yeah I had regrets, but not because I missed them, it was simply because I'd tampered with their minds, invaded their memories, and that's what I'm sorry for. That I breached their intimacy by having that done to them.  
But in the end it's better this way. They don't remember me nor all the ugliness of the supernatural.”

Sam still didn't look too convinced, so with an exasperated growl, Dean pulled him back into his arms. This time his kiss was gentle, lingering, haunting, transmitting all the love he held for his sibling, for that one person who shone like a beacon in the drab grey world of hunting, the only person Dean would ever love.

Sam broke away first, a smile on his lips, reassured by what he'd felt in the kiss.  
“I wonder what she'd say about you...us....now? Being together like this.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair.  
He recalled the words Lisa had spoken when she was under Veritas' truth spell, that he and Sam were 'unhealthily tangled up in each other'.

“You know, Sammy,” he said, turning the key and revving up the engine. “I don't think she'd be all that surprised!”

The end


End file.
